I Don't Believe You
by I'm-giving-up-on-you
Summary: What if Mario and Luigi got separated? What will happen to the brothers? Rated T for language and drug references. Please, review!
1. Chapter 1

**So, got an idea today... Please, review! (You'll make my day!) Idea slightly from "I Don't Believe You" by P!nk. It's a great song, go check it out! The words in italics and quotations are the lyrics to the song. I also got some inspiration from "Please Don't Leave Me" also, by P!nk. Both are great.  
**

**:D**

* * *

_Mario: _

I don't ever speak much of my younger brother Luigi anymore. I thought he was dead, but, I guess I was wrong. We were separated by Bowser and I tried everything to get Luigi back. Bowser repeatedly said he didn't have Luigi held captive, I found that hard to believe. I spent months looking for my only family but, it went no where. I just finally gave up after years of searching. Now, I really was protective of the those I care for deeply. When the Mushroom Kingdom police returned empty handed I crumpled onto the ground. I had never cried in front of anyone other than Luigi, I felt like my heart was torn out at the thought that he was dead. I no longer felt whole or content, that sudden despair never left me. The devil himself just kept throwing things at me to make my life more difficult. But this time, he crossed the line. I was so angry that I couldn't find him, upset that he might be dead, confused and tired, more importantly, broke. I always had a re-occurring nightmare about Bowser, Luigi and Peach. When I woke, I found myself always greeted by darkness and silence. I didn't hear the sound of the coffee maker running, not the shower on, only just earth-shattering silence. No one has ever seen me this sad or depressed, neither have I, actually. I have always been Super Mario, now, I'm just Mario. I passed Luigi's room everyday and it tugged my heart badly to see it empty. To see the bed still perfectly made; no wrinkles, no tweak, not even a dent in a pillow. To see his room still flawlessly clean (I don't know how he kept it so neat), to notice that his clothes were still hanging in his closet, that they were not spread out on his bed for the next day. His shoes were still in the far left corner; where he most nearly always put them...

Peach, Yoshi, Daisy, everyone I knew or you name, tried to comfort me or ease my emotional pain. I have never cried so long or hard before, when my parents died, I didn't cry at all, I just shoved my hands in my pockets and had a desperate, pleading look on my face. I always held back my tears because I wanted to be strong for Luigi. He was the bawl-baby in the family, but, I loved him like a brother, well, he _was _my brother. The youngest. So, to help me through these burdens, I do what Luigi would have done; turn to music. He had said that music has a way of comforting someone without even trying. It was true. Music had been an outlet for him, now, me. The one thing that nearly makes me bawl every time is going past Luigi's room and seeing his guitar standing alone in the ray of the sun. _That _was the killer, oh, boy, let me tell you. Now, I closed door so, I don't have to look at it anymore. As of right now, I was standing in the middle of my room thinking of what to do. I haven't been coming out of the house a lot lately due to lack of appearance. Also, for whatever reason, Bowser has been laying off the kidnapping for a while. I wondered why? Including Peach and the rest of the kingdom, we were so used to it that it was almost scary to wake up to peace every Thursday now. Too bad I jinxed that thought though... I came to a realization that before Bowser attacked us, before we got separated, that Luigi and I were fighting. We had screamed that we hated each other numerous times, things nearly got physical before Daisy and Peach pulled us apart. That realization made me feel even worse when I noticed that the last words we said to each other were "I hate you!" The fight was just nasty. So, much worse than any others we had, it had to be a record. We fought about money, being lazy, to start helping around the house, to quite wasting time, and how we were so selfish and etc. We had swore at each other like there's was no such thingas "manners". Just awful, the words that I had screamed at him were just as painful; "Don't come around here anymore, I don't need you!". The thought of it made me have a headache. So, if Luigi was actually dead, he had died without an apology. The fight would carry with him forever. That made me sick. I heard a ruckus outside and then I heard the familiar roar or Bowser. Back to the ol' schedule, eh? I was actually in the mood for a fight, I needed to burn off some steam. I ran out the door, caring less about my appearance, and stood in front of Bowser, who had Peach in his grasp.

"Well, look who decided to show up!" He growled, I had a look of complete hatred on my face.

"Couldn't say that I can't say the same to you." I retorted, throwing a punch and putting so much anger into that one statement that I think I even surprised myself.

"_I don't mind it, I don't mind at all...It's like, you're the swing set, and I'm the kid that falls. It's like, the way we fight, the times I cry, we come to blows, and every night, the passion there so, it's gotta be right? Right?" _The battle was lasting all night it seemed, the only thing that was on my mind was Peach. I was _not _going to loose another person I loved.

"_No, I don't believe you, when you say, 'don't come around here no more'. I won't remind you, you said we wouldn't be apart. When you say you don't need me anymore, so, don't pretend to, not love me at all." _I had reached Bowser's castle because he had made a run for it. I had chased him all the way to the Dark World and my eyes focused on Peach. Not long after I entered, there were a bunch of guards but, I had managed to take them down. I stood there, ready to rip him down, but gave one last chance to ask,

"Where's Luigi?" I said it so sternly and angrily that I knew Bowser couldn't back down. It was silent for a few seconds until he snapped his fingers and a shadow stepped out of the darkness. It was a tall, thin, broad-shouldered person. I knew that for a fact, I watched Peach out of the corner of my eye. But my eyes quickly went to Bowser as soon as he said,

"Why don't you ask him?" What. Luigi stepped out of the darkness. I nearly toppled over.

* * *

**OMG CLIFFY! Yes, sorry, it's so friggin' short! Ugh, I just wanted to make a second chapter! (Yup, you heard me. Chapter book.) _Please, _review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Please, review! **

* * *

I seriously was about to scream and cry at the same time. Yes, it's out of character for me, but, believe me, you would've too. The Luigi standing next to Bowser was not the Luigi I knew. He was dressed in all black, his green hat was now gone and replaced with a black one with the letter "L" outlined in green. But backwards, he had an envious look in his eyes. The one thing that caught my attention though was the cigarette in his mouth. He looked at Bowser with a snide look,

"What?" He asks, blowing a puff of smoke. The Luigi I knew didn't smoke.

_"I don't mind it, I still don't mind at all. It's like, one of those bad dreams when you can't wake up. Looks like, you've given up, you've had enough but, I want more, no, I won't stop, 'cause you'll come around. Right? _

_No, I don't believe you, when you say, 'don't come around here no more'. I won't remind you, you said we wouldn't be apart, no, I don't believe you, when you say you 'don't need me anymore'. So, don't pretend to not love me at_ _all..."_

"You have a question from someone." Bowser gestured to me, Peach called out Luigi's name and in response he said,

"Cool it, Blondie!" She looked appalled and sank back in her cage. I, too, had a look of shock on my face, Luigi would never say that. He took in his cigarette again and went back to where he came from. Bowser grabbed him by the arm,

"Hey! I ask you a question!" He threw Luigi back to where he was standing,

"What do you want, dirt face?" Holy, crap. Luigi never swore...Okay, not like that, but, c'mon now... Luigi would have been too afraid to say something to Bowser. Frankly, me too. I wouldn't have cussed him out. Alright, maybe I would have but, still. I tried reaching out to Luigi, but he looked at me with hatred. I guess I deserved that.

"Luigi?" I tried, he still looked at me as if I was a stranger.

"Luigi? That's not my name, idiot. Who the hell name's their kid, 'Luigi'?" He retorted, breathing in the cigarette and blowing it out in my face. I waved my hand in front of my face to push away the smoke. Damn, what did Bowser do to him?

"Yes, it is, and for the fact, mom named you that! I'm you're brother, Mario!" I started to get nervous, what if Bowser really had corrupted him? Luigi looked at me with a supreme look of annoyance. Then, he said,

"Nope. I don't have a brother, I grew up here. Where have you been?" I still looked utterly shocked, then he cussed at me and blew out more smoke. Luigi was still the same height but thinner. Bowser _did_ corrupt him. He brainwashed him. Holy crap. Now what? I decided to just play along,

"Then what is your name?" I asked, crossing my arms,

"Antonio." He says, looking at the wall, blowing in and out his cigarette. The smell of the cigarette loomed everywhere. It smelt bad. Like, cocaine. Like, the bad side of Brooklyn. Bowser lets him smoke? Okay, now, I was frustrated,

"Luigi. That's your middle name. Your middle name is Antonio." I shook my head, trying not to get even more angry. It had just occurred to me that for more than a year, Bowser had been _lying_ to me. Straight on, lying. He lied to me about Luigi; the one person I care about more than Peach or anyone else. My best friend. And he has the _nerve _to brainwash him and lie to me?! How _dare he. _Now, I really got angry, and I wasn't going to hold it down. I lunged at Bowser but Luigi punched me back. I tumbled over and towards a pillar, dang, the boy got strong. Let me correct that, strong_er_. Luigi was brainwashed into thinking he grew up in the Dark World and was born evil...Oh God, help me.

_"Just don't stand there and watch me fall. 'Cause I still don't mind at all. It's like, the way we fight, the times I cry. We come to blows, and every night the passion's there so, it's gotta be right. Right? _

_No, I don't believe you, when you say 'don't come around here no more'. I won't remind you, you said we wouldn't be apart. No, I don't believe you, when you say you don't need me anymore. So, don't pretend to, not love me at all. 'Cause I don't believe_ _you._" I heard Peach crying quietly, I had temporarily forgotten she was here. I focused on her but, Luigi kept fighting me. Why was he? I was trying to help him. Or so I thought.

...

I walked home with Peach also with my mind racing. I really had no idea what to think. Luigi...Evil? What? That just didn't make any sense. Maybe there's a way that I can help him get his memory back or something? Help him remember that Bowser is the enemy? It's worth a shot. It was settled. The next time Bowser comes, I'll try to stick around (much to my displeasure) and see if I can trigger Luigi's memory. I didn't get much sleep that night, which really isn't a huge surprise. Besides, I've been lacking sleep anyways, not that it matters. I did attempt to sleep though. But, every time I did, I ended up jumping and almost sweating. That damn nightmare keeps strolling back into my slumber. Peach had offered me to stay in her castle but I back out. I didn't want to intrude, she said it wasn't a big deal but, I thought it was. Maybe it really was fate that I had to 'save' Luigi? By 'save' I mean save his own being. Bowser had done something to him that I really couldn't figure out. I knew he was brainwashed but, no, that's not it...I just couldn't put a finger on it. The only that I could think of was teaming up. maybe Bowser had brainwashed Luigi into thinking that he teamed up with Bowser and forgot about me? I just don't know. But what really made it even worse was the fact that our government was corrupted. Bowser nearly took it over and threw Peach and the faculty out of rule. He ended up changing a lot of rules under his power. It was almost like Nazi Germany. But without all the Nazis and kidnappings of the Jewish. Boy, that had to been rough. I really liked going to Germany in '08, too, such a lovely country. Luigi had taken German lessons long ago and was able to make conversations with some of the villagers. It was really cool. I attempted to learn it but learning just doesn't roll with me. Anyways, I sat in my bed, wake for the rest of the night trying to come up with ideas to get Luigi's memory back. But just how was I going to tell Daisy or Socko? Dammit. All well.

Early the next morning, I decided not to wait until Bowser dropped by again, I wanted to go fix this myself. That meant I was going to Bowser's castle alone, not on a rescue mission, just...Going there for the hell of it. Now that I think about it, this is sort of a rescue mission. Let's not get technical though. When I walked in, I saw two guards sitting in chairs eating a pair of grapes and smoking. One of them happened to be Luigi. I crossed my arms and cleared my throat. They looked at me with flat faces and sat up, Luigi spoke first,

"What do you want? Don't you know it's Bowser's day off?" Ha-ha that's funny, Bowser's minions and guards called him other names, not Bowser. Stuff like "King Koopa", "You're Ungratefulness" etc., but Luigi just called him Bowser. Strange. What was I supposed to say to him? So, I just blurted the first thing that came to my mind,

"Actually, I came to talk to you, Luigi." I gestured to him, oh, yeah, his name's Antonio. Screw it. I'll call him what I want. He just stared at me while blowing out smoke slowly,

"Me? Why? Afraid we might do a surprise attack or somethin'?" He snickers,

"No. I just wanted to tell you that this wasn't how your life was." I started, he got up from his chair and looked me in the face. He took a long drag on his cigarette and blew it in my face again. I waved my hand in my face again to blow it out of the way. And you wonder why Peach asks me why I come back smelling like cigarettes and dirt?

"Go on..." Luigi says slowly, so, he'll actually listen, eh? That's nice. He still had a flat and disapproving look on his face but, was listening intensively. He kept blowing the cigarette smoke in my face which really got annoying. I backed up some and looked the other way,

"I mean, you are my brother," I started off easy and simple, "I'm your older brother. You grew up in Brooklyn and moved to the Mushroom Kingdom when you were ten." I waited for his response, I got nothing. He was telling me to go on, "You don't remember any of that? Not even the war that broke out in '99? Luigi. That's your name. You're last name is Hamilton and always has been. You're 25 and still act like you're five. You still eat ice cream out of the carton and let's not forget the milk." I then waited for his reply again. But, this time he spoke,

"Nope, don't remember any of that. For the last time, I don't have a brother, the only one that's nearly a brother to me is Tom over there!" He spoke loudly and pointed to the other guard sitting in his chair, blowing smoke into the air above him. The Koopa looked at him and then at me, but then flicked some ashes off his cigarette. Now I was getting more than frustrated, more aggravated than impatient. I wondered how long I could stand here and not have Bowser come and greet me with fire? I groaned and thought up something else,

"Luigi, you seriously don't remember school? How bad it was? C'mon on! You _have _to remember Jock Goldmen!" I was now yelling and Luigi looked at Tom and then looked back at me. He seemed to have remembered something because he made a little noise. How can he forget Goldmen? His 'merry band of asses'? I highly doubt it. Luigi shook his head, pushing away the memory,

"Nope. Who's Jock? That's a weird name," He walked back over to his chair with his cigarette loosely in his grasp, still shaking his head, he asked Tom, "Have you heard of a dude named Jock?" Tom looked at him funny and talked through his smoke,

"No. Can't say that I have, man." I almost wanted to punch a wall, this was going to be harder that I expected.

"Luigi! You almost committed suicide in ninth grade because of Jock and his group of asses!" I yelled at full volume, Tom choked on his smoke and almost tumbled out of his chair. Luigi gave me a long, dreadful look, like he was going to bust my head.

"The only memory I have is when Bowser tripped over my shoe. Here's how I think the timeline went; starting smoking at nine, then doing crystal at eleven, then a bunch of others." This literally came as a huge surprise to me, my God. I really had no idea what to think, he then told me his parents had no part of his life. He didn't listen to people, he did what he wanted to do, to sum it up, he had a what I call, a 'kiss-my-ass' attitude. I guess the nightmare didn't end there. Tom chimed in saying,

"Antonio, you're not going to tell him that you sing downtown? Down at Club '81? Well, fat-head, in case you didn't know, Antonio does." He was talking to me. Luigi cussed Tom out and put his cigarette down, I found it hard to believe that Luigi could sing, I almost laughed at the thought. But then, I didn't. I could actually picture that. I had mixed emotions.

"Well, uh, you do?" I asked, biting my lip from saying anything else.

"Yeah, I do. On weekends, I make Tom drive me because I'm underage." I could see why. Geez, Luigi's a mess. But the only thing stood out to me was the same blue eyes, the ones that begged for a hug, that cried out for help. Luigi still had those eyes. But he covered it up by hatred and anger. Even when we were younger, Luigi would bottle up his emotions and try to just throw them out the window sort of. He hated emotions. I was still surprised Bowser didn't show up yet. Maybe he was sleeping? I still couldn't get over that Luigi had been on drugs before. Luigi would've never done them. Ever. I watched Luigi light another cigarette and put his lighter back in his pocket.

"Out of curiosity, does Bowser let you smoke in here?" I asked, this question had been eating at me all day,

"No, I do it anyways. Like I care." Luigi says, with his cigarette in his mouth, for the most part, Tom didn't seem that bad. I mean, I have worse guards talk to me, but, Tom didn't seem bad. Almost like Larry **(Reference to "Scared")**, he was nearly not as bad as he looked. Maybe he was just as innocent as he was? I can't take any risks though.

"What about you?" I asked Tom, he looked at me,

"What about me?"

"You look like the type of person who rather be doing something else." Tom rolled his eyes and sighed,

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure anyone rather be doing something rather than watching that door all day." He nodded towards the door behind me, I then, asked the other question that was eating at me,

"Why hasn't Bowser came and attacked me yet? I have been standing here for nearly 10 minutes."

"He's not here. That's why we're here, normally, we'd just attack you but, we're too lazy." Luigi says, getting up and stretching,

"You mean, _you're _too lazy to get off your ass." Tom chuckles, pointing at Luigi with his cigarette. Luigi looked at him with 'you-better-run' written all over it.

"What about you? How come you're not throwing me into some jail?" I asked Tom,

"Eh, I'm just a follower. I just go with the flow. I'm not the angry type." So, he was like Larry sort of. He wasn't violent. I asked him,

"Did you know Larry?" Luigi and Tom froze suddenly and stared at me, I took that as a 'yes'. Luigi spoke,

"Yeah, we did. You knew him?" I gawked at Luigi for not knowing that I knew him.

"Yes! He helped me escape like, three years ago, Luigi!" I said exasperatedly,

"Why do I have a faint memory of that?" He mutters, sitting back down. Good, he remembered that. So, Bowser didn't wash away everything he knew? They were still there, you just had to find them.

"It's because it actually happened!" I yelled again, throwing my arms into the the air, Tom and Luigi had an expression that said, 'cool-it-bro-we're-the-only-ones-here-so-there's-no-need-to-shout-man'. Something in the room made me feel uncomfortable, and I saw Tom and Luigi quickly sit down. I said, "He's right behind me, isn't he?" My face dropped like three feet.

* * *

**Review? :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Review? :) **

* * *

I turned around quickly as Bowser tried to claw me. Tom and (no, not Jerry), Luigi stood up and put out their cigarettes,

"What do you want us to do, Boss?" Tom asks, Luigi didn't say anything but cracked his knuckles. Bowser didn't say a word either only gestured them to go away.

"What are you doing here? It's my day off, but, it gives me another shot to crush you." Bowser teased, throwing another punch,

"I came to..." I started to say about coming to talk to Luigi but, I really didn't want to bring him into this. Who knows what Bowser would do to him if he got the wrong idea? "I came to find my wallet." Nice cover up. Bowser froze and looked at me strangely,

"That's it? Your wallet? For the record, I didn't see no wallet lying around because I would've taken the money anyways." He says as I dodged his kick, I didn't say anything else but headed for the door. I was surprised he didn't come after me, I assumed he would've; he always did. Normally, it was Bowser who would make a run of it. It still bothered the crap out of me that I couldn't get Luigi to remember half of what I said. Sometimes I think some of the stuff I say goes in one ear and comes out the other. He's always been like that though...When I reached the outdoors, I surprised to find it empty. Usually there are many Goombas or Koopas guarding the gate. Nope, not today. Once I got back to the Mushroom Kingdom, I was greeted by Peach and Daisy, it was then I realized Daisy still didn't know if Luigi was alive or not. Shoot. I gave them a small smile; the first one I had cracked in months, and walked over to my front porch.

"Well, how did it go?" Peach asks quickly, Daisy gave her a confused look; she must've just been visiting or something because she didn't seem to know where I went either. I stopped in front of the door and turned my head slightly, but didn't look at them straight on,

"He's clueless." That was all I said and then went inside, leaving the two princesses behind on my porch. Yeah, I know I probably wouldn't do that to them but, I felt like I needed to be alone for awhile. I walked to the living room and sat down on the couch with a big sigh. _God, what do I do? _I thought, _I've now, tried every single thing that I can think of! What else is there? I know magic won't do any good, neither will a hypnotist, Lord, there's gotta be some other way? _Before I could finish the thought, I fell into a deep slumber.

_Luigi: _

Tom and I had fled the scene a little too quickly but, not quick enough for Bowser to pound both of us.

"What were you two doing?" He yelled in our faces like a Lieutenant or a Drill Sergeant from a military camp. Inches from my face, I spat in his and he threw me against the wall. Ouch. I hit my head pretty damn hard against the solid concrete pillar, I got back up and stumbled a little before a different Koopa caught me.

"You okay, man?" He asks, pulling me up by my armpit. I really had an urge to rub my head to check for bleeding, but, I instead, pretended that it didn't hurt. I nodded and went into the 'room' I shared with Tom and a two other minions; a Paratroopa and a Goomba. Fisher and Moe (Fisher's the Paratroopa). They were both pretty nice for the most part, Moe was more of the butt head though. Fisher's the joker; he such a smart ass, but, he was smart and you had to respect him for that. Not many minions were at that. Just when I was about to call it a night, Tom came in and said,

"Uh, Antonio, it's Saturday." I looked up at the ceiling, trying to control my aggravation. I had forgotten that I had to sing tonight. Dammit. I enjoy singing there but, sometimes the Idiot (Bowser's nickname from moi) works us too hard and it really effects us. But some nights it's just another thing to worry about. I have no problem getting up in front of 100 plus people or whoever but, when I'm too tired, I can't sing good. I'm screwed. It's not the first time I went on stage tired, though. The last time this happened, I was half drunk, and I did fairly well. But, it ended with me in the hospital because I fainted afterwards. Most likely because I can't keep liquor down too well. I only drink to ease my nerves or to make me fairly awake. Yet, that was a month ago. Bowser had a fit.I seriously don't want to tell you how he punished me (no, it was nothing illegal), just a good kicked in the ass and a punch or two. Call him abusive if you will but, for at least giving us a shower was grateful enough. You'd think those punches and kicks hurt, most do. Well, in my case, I really don't feel pain anymore. I just brush it off like it never happened. I don't want Tom or anyone to know it hurts. Yeah, it does, but, how else is Bowser going to keep me out of trouble? Not by locking me in the castle, that's for sure. I sighed and threw on a decent shirt and quietly walked out into the hallway an hour later. It was 10:30, and I was on at 11. Club '81 wasn't too far by pipe, but when the pipe's are clogged, then there's an issue. I'd have to take the longer route. Thankfully, the night spared me a life and let me use the pipes.

...

By the time I got there, the DJ was waiting for me, I had to act as cheery or in a good mood as possible. Despite my tiredness, I went up on stage and took a good inventory at the crowd tonight; about 300 people. Decent. Okay, I could live with that. The max I ever performed in front of was 1,000. I seriously had no freaking idea how 1,000 people could fit in a small night club. Anyways, people describe my voice as 'powerful' and 'raspy', I liked it. It was good enough to get a crowd going. I heard a beat start and I held a tight grip on the microphone, trying to release any nerves I had. I waited for my cue to start and I started to sing a rock song. The people at Club '81 really like me for whatever reason, no matter what song or genre I sing to or is playing, they find a way to dance to it. Relatively, the songs I usually sing are rock or pop rock to keep them entertained. Then, I usually close the night with a slow, or down-beat song. A lot of the songs I sing, I do covers of. They're pretty good if you ask me or a friend in the club. I sang 'Operate' by Three Days Grace,

_"I know how you're operating, only come around when you know that I need it. Cut out my heart and you leave me bleedin', you're the only one who that brings out the demon. _

_Like pills you make me righteous, like I can rise above it all, like pills you leave me lifeless, shakin' in a bathroom stall. Why you wanna do this? Don't wanna see you in my phone, leave me alone. _

___I know how you're operating, only come around when you know that I need it. Cut out my heart and you leave me bleedin', you're the only one who that brings out the demon._ You bring it out. You bring it out.  


_Like pills you grab a hold of me, one hit just makes me want you more. Until we're in a motel room, locked up behind closed doors. Why you wanna do this? Don't wanna see you in my phone, leave me alone. _

_____I know how you're operating, only come around when you know that I need it. Cut out my heart and you leave me bleedin', you're the only that brings out the demon._ You bring it out. You bring it out. 

___You're doin' it now, you're doin' it now, you're doin' it now...It used to be, you brought out the best in me, but now it seems, you bring out the beast in me.  
_

_______I know how you're operating, only come around when you know that I need it. Cut out my heart and you leave me bleedin', you're the only one who that brings out the demon._ You bring it out. You bring it out. You bring it out, you bring it out." When I finished the song, the club had cheered for me and I went off stage, but as soon as I did, I had an awful pain in my head. It pounded against my skull and wouldn't stop, I had to get back to Bowser's. Once got there, the lights were out, and it was very quiet. I didn't really care so, I headed into the castle and to the back of it to reach the room I stayed in. I had wondered how and why I have headache though, maybe too much noise? Too much chaos or stress? Yet, what stress am I under? Nothing much of it. I collapsed in my bed and drifted into a long, reckless sleep.

It was sometime later that I night I found myself greeted by numerous dreams. They were all different. I had never seen some of the people in them before. There was a girl, with brown-red hair, a flower for a necklace, and a long yellow dress. Then there was a tall, broad-shouldered, guy with green eyes and a crooked smile and blonde hair. Then I saw another girl except she also had blonde hair, but it was a really pretty gold color. She had a pink dress and a blue gem as a necklace. I saw a tall guy again, this time with a green shirt, a green hat and a nice mustache. Where have I seen him before? I feel like I have. He had two pairs of blue ice for eyes; they were cold and calculating the next. They seemed to show pain and sorrow a lot. He seemed to have a bad outlook on life and the world. Lastly, I saw a short, yet, strong guy with a red shirt and brown boots, and a bushy mustache. He had a red cap and blue eyes that looked at the world with peace and anger at the same time. He looked incredibly determined. I pondered the thought for a while. I feel like I've seen him or actually met him before... God, it's so familiar. _Where _in Neptune's grave have I seen him before. I very faintly saw the "M" that was outlined on his cap. "M"...Mark? No. It's on the tip of my tongue; the guy's name. I _have _seen him before, geez, my headache had gotten worse by the time I went to bed. Out of the sudden, my eyes flared open and I sat up and screamed,

"Mario!"

* * *

**Yes. Oh, yes. By the way, I never had described Socko (if you don't know who he is, look in past chapters or at the bottom of my profile.), so, I did. The guy with the blonde hair and green eyes was him. **

**-Review? Let's start the new year with a bang! It's going to rock! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bring it on 2014...Bring. It. On.  
**

**Btw, you can probably guess where I got the idea for something in this chapter...Don't mention it in a review though! No spoilers! ;)**

**Review anyways? :D**

* * *

_Luigi: _

I don't know what happened. I just screamed his name. This was followed by Tom asking if I was okay, I told him I was fine. Truthfully, I wasn't. My headache still never went away, then it hit me. Bowser threw me against a pillar yesterday...Well, _that_ explain a hell of a lot! I didn't sleep for the rest of the night and very few minutes Tom would make sure I'm fine. Then he asked,

"Wait. Why did you scream our nemesis's name?" I gave that a long hard thought. Did he used to be a friend of mine or something? A neighbor? No. I feel like it was even closer than that.

"I don't know, just shut up and go back to bed." And with that not one of us spoke the rest of the night.

That morning, around 11, I set out to find out who this Mario guy actually is or was. It still ticked in my brain that he was some close to me. I had a lot of memories flood through me like a dam the rest of the day, some in which I don't even remember. A lot of them looked like they were at a school. But there was one in particular that really jogged my mind, it was faint, it showed that guy in the green shirt again, and the Mario guy was there. It looked like a bathroom, there was also that girl in the yellow dress off to the side. She looked like she was crying, the guy in the green looked absolutely hysterical. The Mario dude was taking a knife out of his hands and he brought the green guy close to him. He hugged him. I very faintly heard voices, something like,

"I want to die." and "I won't let that happen." The rest was a blur to me as I trailed along a path to the Mushroom Kingdom. I had found a green plaid shirt and casual jeans to wear in my closet. I had no idea how those got there. I also found some brown work boots. I had thrown all of them on and a plain white shirt under the plaid one. I kept the green shirt unbuttoned and the white shirt was under it. I wanted look like an average person, not like a minion or someone out to cause harm. I felt really calm today for some reason, my mind was somewhat blank and yet racing at the same time. Once I finally reached the town area of the kingdom, I noticed a lot of people staring. It didn't really bother me, but I shot them glares every now and then. It got annoying but I blocked it out. I wanted to look for the Mario guy so, being a person with a brain and instead of wasting my time trying to find him myself, I asked a mushroom guy.

"Hey, uh, do you know a person by the name of...Mario?" I asked a mushroom head, he looked at me, but something in my mind suggested that I knew the name of the species I was talking to. Toad. I remembered Moe saying something about Toads. These things? Mushroom heads are Toads? Okay... The Toad smiled at me and pointed down a path and toward a smoothie joint. I nodded and said, "Thanks, kid." I walked closer to the smoothie joint and saw the two girls that appeared in my dream and the red guy. It was freaky sort of, my headache still hadn't went away and my vision was blurry. I shook my head and walked closer to the people. The girl in the pink stopped talking and looked at me. She looked just like I had visioned her. Golden hair, blue eyes, pink dress and lipstick. I saw the girl in the yellow dress next to her. She spat out the drink she had and it went over the table. Lastly, the guy in the red, who looked like the red guy in the dream I had, look at me with surprise in his face.

"Can we help you?" The girl in the pink smiled sweetly, "Are you new in town because I don't recall seeing you anywhere?" She asks, I looked at her confused, and shook my head slightly and quickly said,

"No." I shoved my hands into my pocket as I watched the girl in the yellow stare at the ground. "Uh, you okay?" I tried asking, she looked up hesitantly and nodded,

"I've gotta got Peach but, uh, call me later." She seemed to be talking to the girl in the pink. Ha, that's ironic, she wears pink and her name is supposedly "Peach". I turned my head towards her and said,

"You're name is Peach, correct?" I wasn't really good with conversations, I tried to make it as casual and normal as possible. Hey, even though I'm a guard for Bowser, doesn't mean I don't have manners! She smiled sweetly again and offered me to sit down, I shook my head, the guy in the red just continued to stare at me in utter shock. I snapped my fingers in front of him, "Hey, man, quit it." I started to get aggravated. The guy shook his head and sipped his drink, staring at the mess the other girl left behind. He started to clean it with a napkin.

"Anyways, do you need something?" Peach asks politely, I crossed my arms, I said,

"Uh, this going to sound weird but, where's Mario?" They both froze and the guy nearly tripped and spilled his own drink. I am assuming _that's _Mario. His eyes were wide and questioning as he sat back down. My voice somewhat trembled, which was weird for me. Peach pointed to the guy sitting across from her,

"That's him." She smiles again, my eyes flickered to the so-called "Mario". He had a red shirt and jeans on, but the cap should've given it away. Wow. I'm slow. He had a mustache and it was the same in the dream I had. I ran my fingers through my hair, I didn't wear my cap because it would've been obvious I was from the Dark World.

"You're Mario?" I asked him, he nodded and smile but Peach interrupted me, she gave a long look at me, mainly into my eyes,

"Luigi?" She asks, the guy that had appeared at the castle yesterday looked like the same one sitting next to me. I still stood, my face firm and my eyes were cold, I didn't smile or anything. I was just hard and firm. But, then Mario said,

"I saw you at Bowser's yesterday, Luigi." He frowned slightly, well, that clears a lot of things up. So, it _was _Mario who was at the castle yesterday. I remembered that because he kept calling me Luigi. He said I was his brothe- Oh, crap. _That's _why I thought he was something more than a neighbor. He said I was his brother! I still had a hard time believing that. So, I didn't.

"Uh, my name's Antonio." I tried to keep from swearing and being rude, sometimes it blurts out of my mouth. Oops.

"I'm not even going to start that again." Mario shook his head, "Anyways, ya need somethin'? What's Bowser up to now? Planning to singe me?" He smirked at his last comment, that's something Bowser doesn't talk to me about. He knows that I have connections outside the castle. If any word got out about his plans to supposedly take over the world and Mushroom Kingdom, well, he's screwed. I nodded slightly and swallowed,

"Yeah, this going to sound odd but, I had a dream last night. I keep having these memories that Peach was in, and that other girl who left, the one in the yellow-

"Daisy." Peach nods, I started to talk again,

"_Daisy_," I corrected, "And Mario was there too. Is that not weird, or, what's the deal?" Maybe they knew why I had all of these 'dreams' or whatever you want to call them. Peach offered me to sit down, and I took advantage of that just because I knew she'd ask again in a few minutes if I said no. Peach and Mario looked at each other then Mario said,

"That's because you remembered your life before you were brainwashed." My eyebrows furrowed and my nose wrinkled a little, and I looked the other way. I still had the same look on my face; firm and complicated to read.

"Brainwashed?" I asked, going along with whatever nonsense Mario was talking about. My headache was still pounding and I felt like there was a knot in the back of my head, my eyes blurred some more. God, it hurt really bad. I swallowed down my pain and emotions a long time ago. I had to lock them down, and lock them down hard. You just down cry in front of Bowser or anyone in the Dark World, they'd think you're a wuss. I basically felt nothing anymore but pain. Even that, I had to pretend I don't care. Not just for my benefit but for Bowser's or anyone else too.

"Yes, you were." Mario nodded again, he looked at me cautiously, I had a sudden flashback of two people fighting. It looked awful. I heard the faint words,

"I hate you!" Then the memory was gone.

"Hey, you okay?" He asks, then the ground rushed up to me very suddenly.

...

I woke up in a hospital. I knew that much. I expected to see nobody there but, Mario and Peach were in the room. They look at me with wonder and cautiousness at the same time. It was obvious that Mario still doesn't believe me or trust me. I had no idea what's going on around me, I only saw them come over to me then, the world went dark again. When I opened my eyes for the second time, there was a nurse next to me,

"Hey, you're awake! Good." She smiled, checking the monitor above me, then checking my pulse, I swear Bowser was going to _kill _me. I knew it. He's probably wondering where the hell I was. I saw someone else come over to me, and the nurse said, "He has a minor concussion and some bruising. Not sure how he got it, though. Hey, sugar, how did you get all these injuries?" I looked at her uncertain, and then memory came back to me,

"Bowser threw me against a pillar, he got mad I was out after hours." The other person in the room was Mario. I saw his face contort into anger and dismay. I was confused as well. I knew I had a headache but, I didn't think I had a concussion. "How long do I have to stay here?"

"For a few hours." The nurse says, I sat up quickly but was followed by a sheer pain and head rush go through me, she gently layed me back down. I still didn't want it to seem like I was hurt, I sat up again but slowly.

"You don't understand, if I'm not back at Bowser's, he'll whip me!" I was serious about that, too. He would. The nurse gave me a strange look,

"You're from the Dark World?" She asks, stopping at the doorway and looking back at me, I slowly nodded in shame. It was embarrassing to have someone from the better half of the world to have to know you're evil. Most people think that everyone in the Dark World is just mean and selfish, and what you see is what you get. It's so much more complicated than that. Not everyone is cruel. Like Tom or Larry, people can be nice. You just have to find them. Yeah, I was rude but, I'm not selfish. Anyways, I was dying for a smoke and sure as hell no one here had any. The nurse shook her head and walked out the door. Mario came over to me,

"You're a real big pain in my ass, you know that right?" He says, sitting down in a chair next to me. I barely knew the guy and he already says that.

"I don't even know you." I said,

"Luigi-

"That's not my name, dammit!" I started to get angry,

"Luigi!"

"What?" I practically yelled,

"You're my brother. No matter what you say or do, nothing will change that. It's just how it is." He explained, leaning on his legs,

"No, I'm not. I never had one, Bowser even said so."

"For God's sake, he's lying to you! He lied to me for two years straight about you! Guess what? I believed him! I've never been so ashamed in my life!" Mario yells, I just stared at him and after a few seconds I said,

"What do you mean, he lied?" My voice sounded weak and hoarse, I felt tears build up, but I locked them down again. I hated knowing the truth, in all of its blood and guts. Mario's voice was softer,

"He did. To everyone. He's just a lying, pathetic, idiot." His voice cracked and he looked away,

"Why would you say that about him?" I asked,

"I've known him longer; way longer that you have. I know it for a fact. The truth hurts doesn't it, Antonio?" I lifted my head quickly to realize that he called me by my actual name for once. It's about darn time! He cracked his knuckles and sighed,

"I'm sorry to hear that you think that." I said, apologizing in my life for the first time. Yep, I'm not sorry for anything.

"Let's get something straight, you are my brother but, I'll never trust you. Got it?" For some reason that really hurt. No body ever trusted me and I was okay with that, but to hear it from him actually hurt. Being the stubborn person I am, I pretended that it didn't and looked out the window to my right. I swallowed hard and tried to lock down any emotion I had. It all just wouldn't go down, the pill was too much. When reality its hits me, it hits me hard. I felt a tear go down my face, I quickly brushed it away. Mario looked at me, then walked away and left the room. I had to get back to Bowser's. But first I had to find my clothes, I couldn't go back in a hospital gown. That's dead give away. Even if I did go in the gown, Bowser wouldn't ask me why I was at the hospital, he would just groan and slam his door. Not many gave a hang about me, but I was okay with that. I could take care of myself, everyone knew that. I got out of the bed, ignoring the white pain in my head, my eyes started to blur again, another thing I ignored. I found my clothes on a chair near the window and I slid them on. Taking the gown off and the IV soon as well. I carefully went down the halls, trying to act normal and more like a guest then a patient. I fixed my hair a little in a security mirror that was bolted in the corner of the ceiling. I needed a shower. I headed out the door and into the outdoors and taking in the fresh air. I hated hospitals. The smell of the corridors and rooms haunted me. The smell of antibiotics and antiseptic lingered in the air. I made my way to a pipe that would cut through the woods and take me straight to the Dark World. I slid myself in and still ignored the headache I had, I wondered how many painkillers they put me on? I got to Bowser's castle a little after seven at night, usually at this hour he's napping. A perfect time to sneak in. I quietly opened the heavy metal door and carefully walked into the left corridor. The guards didn't care about the minions if they were out and about. It's just Bowser you'd have to worry about. I opened the door that led to my room and found Tom sitting on his bed, reading the newspaper. He looked up at the sight of me and quickly came over to me as I slid my shoes off. I hopped on my own bed and turned on my side when he asked,

"Where the hell were you?"

"Nowhere, you need to know." I said, closing my eyes,

"Once Bowser finds out, he'll have your head." I sat up and looked at him,

"He didn't know I was out?"

"No. I'm sure one of the guards will open their trap and blurt it. So far, you'd better not hope for anything else."

"Where is Bowser anyways?" I ask,

"Oh, he's sleeping. He's already pissed at the minions for not doing something right." Tom says, sitting over on his bed again and picking the magazine up. I just realized that Mario and Peach had helped me. You're probably like, _so, what_? Well, because of the rule changes Idiot made, if someone from the better side of the worlds help the Dark World in any way, no matter if it's fatal or not, they'd be whipped. Seriously. I'm drop dead serious. I actually didn't want Mario or anyone to be whipped. You're probably wondering how they helped me. Well, when I fainted, they must've carried me or called an ambulance to get me because there's no way I didn't just magically appear in the hospital. I didn't just ironically transport there, even though that would be cool. As soon as Bowser finds out, he'll really will make one suffer the consequences. God, for the first time in my life, I was worried.

...

The next day dreaded my arrival, I walked along with some minions when I noticed a huge group of people gathered around the clock tower. I was the first to notice it and then I said to my friends,

"Guys. What's that about?" Tom looked at me sadly. No. Bowser didn- Oh, crap. Oh, crap. I walked faster towards the crowd and my friends close behind me, and I made it past a group of people and Koopas and etc., to find one of Bowser's servants or minions. There he was whipping Mario. I felt the color from my face drain instantly, I ran quicker and found that I cared about Mario. I ran in front of the minion and held my hand in front of him and said, "Stop! No!" he whipped me across my face and it stung like hell itself. Not giving a care in the world about it, I tried punching the minion but instead he fought back. He shouted,

"Go away!" I grunted and fought against him, I had such a worried expression on my face that I think it surprised everyone there. Then, the minion pulled out a gun. Every single memory I had flooded through me, the realization that I was taken, Mario was my older brother, how sorry I was about the fight, everything. Daisy was my girlfriend, my parents died of murder, I had almost committed suicide in ninth grade, Jock Goldmen and his merry band of Asses, every single thing. Socko included. My name was Luigi Antonio Hamilton. Everybody froze has the gun was pointed at me. I heard numerous gasps. I finally said,

"Go 'head."

* * *

**Woah. **

**Review? :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Woah. Chapter 5. (Three chapters in one day. Omg.) **

**-Review? Please? **

* * *

_Mario: _

The worst pain I had ever felt in my entire life. This beats the time I cried about Luigi. I tried to look to my right but my hands were tied up. I heard him yelling stop and no. It all happened so fast. Then next thing I knew was the clicking of a gun. My head jolted up and my eyes widened. To he best of my ability, I craned my neck towards the chaos. Luigi's hand was in front of his face, _he _was in front of _me._ I watched the fight unfold like paper and the gun stayed pointed at him until he said,

"Go 'head." My heart had sank triple the times as it did when I thought I already lost him. But this time, I really could lose him. Right in front of my eyes. I saw Peach in the corner of my eye, she was crying, her eyes begged to get me out of here. I gave her a sad smile, but it was weak. Every single thing hurt. It hurt to talk, to breathe, to move. Everything. My back stung like you wouldn't believe. I felt the blood trickle down my back to my sides. I was breathing hard. I jumped out of skin when I heard the gun blare. I said it as loud as I could,

"No!" I struggled against the ropes. This world was so cruel. How could I have let this happen to my little brother? God, I wish I could take back what I said to him in the fight, what I said to him yesterday at the hospital. I saw him stumble and fall on his knees, he gripped his shoulder. He was trying to swallow the pain, as it never happened. _Oh, Luigi...Don't be so strong._ I felt hands gently take the ropes off my cut up wrists. I wanted to run over to Luigi and comfort him. He wasn't crying, he didn't yell. Nothing. He stared at the ground as an ambulance rush down the street. I saw cops take the minion away that whipped me, I saw everything until I fainted.

...

I woke to Peach and Daisy only in the room, my mind was hazy. I blinked a few times, then it came back to me. I was on my stomach, I felt something wet on my back. I looked up slightly, a nurse was wiping the blood off my wounds. I coughed slightly. I heard muffled cries coming from the other side of me. I hated the damn new rules with every single amount of hatred that I had in me. It had costed the one person I cared about to die. I said weakly,

"Where's..Luigi?" The nurse knelt next to me, a hand on my shoulder, please don't say he's dead. Please, I'd do anything to change that moment.

"He's in intensive care." He was here. Okay, there's a start.

"He's okay?" I felt the nurse nod slightly,

"Yes. Within that second he was shot, he lost a lot of blood. He passed out, but he's okay. Just try to relax, Mario." That's all I needed to hear. I then, relaxed and fell asleep.

When I woke, I was on my back this time. It had to have been several days, because my back didn't hurt as bad. Or maybe I was just numb? I felt bandages around my waist and my back. My wrists were bandaged too. Peach and Daisy were the only ones in the room still. They immediately stood up at the sight of my awakening. Peach had blotchy and red eyes, she obviously was crying. I reached up and wiped a tear away and gave a sad smile. Daisy was firm and difficult to read. Just like Luigi...She only cried once in front of me but, that was when she was seven and cut her knee. I sighed as I said,

"How is he?" Peach and Daisy looked at each other and then saw the nurse come in.

"Ah, you're awake, finally!" She smiled, checking my heart rate,

"Finally? How long was I out?" I ask,

"Four days, today's Wednesday." Woah, that's a while. I guess the sleep finally caught up to me. "I'm assuming you want to know about your brother?"

"Yeah. How's he doing?"

"Fine. Let me tell you something, Mario, I don't know if it was a fault in the bullet or something, but, your brother survived it. Consider himself lucky. Very lucky. He was already sick. He has a minor concussion and cuts and bruising. He's just...Incredible. You're lucky to have him as a brother." _I sure am..._I smiled a little. She continued on, "The bullet nicked his shoulder blade and cut the muscle a little but it didn't do any nerve damage. He's moved to a different room now, we placed him in a typical room. He was well enough to come out of intensive care. I don't know anything much else, but, I can go get his nurse, Cecilia, for you?" I shook my head slightly. _Let the boy rest._ Peach came over to me and ran her fingers through my hair. Daisy stood up and offered,

"I'm going to check up on Superman." She's referring to Luigi. Ha, that's a good nickname. Peach nodded and said,

"Mario, I've never been so worried in my life." She started to tear up again,

"Don't worry, Peach, I'll be okay." In truth, I was. I felt pretty even if it's only four days. Maybe I'm feeling this way because of the painkillers I'm on? Who knows? I could care less. Peach hugged me lightly, and kissed my lips lightly too. She took my hand, I squeezed her hand and smiled. Daisy came back in, I waited for her to say something,

"He's doing okay. It's haunting though to see how pale he is. Doc says he lost over 50 percent of his blood. He's sleeping now." I still had a wave of shame and guilt wash over me like a breeze. I bit my lip. Peach gave my hand another squeeze. Instantly, any worries I had, went away. I was still anxious to see Luigi, so, I asked the nurse, who came in again, if I can see him. She said that he's sleeping but, I go if I wanted to. I have to be in a wheel chair though, I couldn't walk yet. I decided to wait against it though. I figured that it wouldn't kill me to wait another day or two. The anxiety was really eating me though. Just like days before Christmas and the gifts are under the tree and you can't open them yet. Torture I tell you. I remember when my parents did that to me...It sucked. I'd stare at them all day. Anyways, a few days went by and Doc gave an 'okay' for me to start walking again. I was checked out of the hospital the following Saturday, thanks to numerous pleas from myself. I was able to walk fine it just hurt because of the stitches. I was fine other than that. Luigi had to stay a little longer because something went wrong in surgery. Yes, he had to have surgery. They wanted to make sure all the bullet pieces were out. He had opened his eyes once but went back to sleep following that. When I walked into his room, my happiness slowly went down because even though he was alive, he still look bad. He was pale as a ghost, he had bruises all over him, his hair was a mess. The only thing you could hear was the heart monitor's _beep...Beep...Beep..._It was a heartbreaking scenery. To see my little brother connected to a bunch of wires and tubes. Tubes were only there to help him breathe. Cecilia said he could breathe on his own, but they didn't want to risk it. They wanted to wait for him to wake up fully first and to hear his response. The anxiety had left me as soon as he moan a little. We all shot our heads up. I sat next to him day in and day out. Over-protective if you will, but, c'mon you would've done so too, to a relative. His eyes opened for the first time in hours, and they stayed open. He looked around curiously and the same blue eyes were still there. They always were alert and full of wonder. They could be cold or calculating the next, warm or happy, but the one you'd see a lot was sorrow. You couldn't blame the kid either, not to mention what happened in ninth grade...But you get where I'm going don't you? He blinked and his mouth was open slightly. He was trying to say something. Peach and Daisy stood up,

"Mario, tell Luigi I love him but, my father will kill me if I'm not home by nine. I've gotta get going." Daisy spoke first, I knew they wanted to stay longer, I was sure of it. Especially Daisy, she was reluctant to leave Luigi's side. We had told her everything that happened about a month ago. She still seemed like she had a hard time excepting it. Typical. Peach was next, just by looking at her, I could see she was exhausted. I insisted she went and she did after a small argument. Luigi moaned again and finally spoke,

"What...Happened?" His voice was barely audible, but I could still hear it. I said softly,

"You got shot," It was still a painful memory, "You're in the hospital, bro." I hoped that he was himself again, but, if he wasn't, I won't stop trying. A few moment of silence went by and then I heard him start to cry. Tears rolled down his cheeks like a waterfall, but he continued to stare out the window. I put a hand on his arm, "Hey, you're okay. What's wrong?" The only I'd hoped he forget was the fight we had. I tried to make my as comforting as possible without letting it crack.

"I'm scared." He says, his voice trembled and shook in a way I never heard before.

"There's nothing to be scared of." I say, shaking my head,

"What if he comes back? That minion?"

"He won't, he got arrested." I saw his own body shaking, his eyes were wide with fear. He wiped away the tears quickly. I saw the small scar on his cheek where the minion had whipped him slightly. His jaw was clenched tightly and his eyes never left the window. I looked at the window and saw that it was dark out. It had to be at least going on nine now. I knew it was late, I felt it too. The next thing I knew, Luigi sobbed in my arms. In the moment that he hugged me, I felt that sudden desperation disappear, that urgency was gone. It was replaced by protection, and peace. I knew he was alive. He was in my arms. Then quietly, in the most painful, heartbreaking voice I heard him talk in, he said,

"I'm sorry, Mario. I'm so sorry." I hugged him tighter, he knew that I had stitches running up and down my back; I still didn't care. Everything that he had been through came out in his tears, there was a long line of his crying between a sob and a scream. I was surprised to find no one come into the room to check out him. A lot of it was muffled by my shirt. After what seemed forever, he layed back against his pillow as I said,

"Bro, you don't have to face everything alone...Why are you trying to grow up so fast? You don't have to be so strong all the time." I ruffled his hair like I always did, but gently, I realized then that he had keep his emotions under lock and key. Bowser really had done it this time, he pretty much made him into a walking time bomb. I still couldn't tell if he was himself again, though. I waited for his reply, he eventually said,

"That moment...Right before he shot me... I felt every single thing come back to me. Almost like it was realization that I was living a lie. Every single memory came back. The fight, who I was as a person, my life pretty much." He says it so flat, that I thought he was only kidding when he apologized. He continued on, "The concussion really was from Bowser. I don't know, something inside him snapped, and he threw me against the pillar...I woke up that night screaming your name. I had remembered who you were." That shocked me a little. I had to be sure of it though,

"Are you...Still Antonio?" It sounded weird even saying it. He gave me a funny look and said,

"I honestly don't know who I am anymore. I feel better though." His mouth went to one side, "I now just noticed how far I am behind on college." Yep. He's back. I helped him out,

"Nope, you're still Luigi. Only Luigi would worry about school work right now." I grinned slightly. Then I frowned, it was my turn to apologize.

"Luigi, I'm sorry, myself. I didn't mean anything I had said to you." Just by saying that I didn't need him, just made me realize how much I really did need him in my life. When I said to not come around here no more, it really just brought us closer. I trusted him. Always have, and always will. I wouldn't change a thing.

* * *

**I got the depressing chapters over with, now, I just need to figure out how to continue... **

**Review, please! :D **


End file.
